fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Warner Bros Pictures
Warner Bros Pictures is an American entertainment company that is a division of Time Warner and is headquartered in Burbank, California. Films Film Distributor # Life of the Party (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 11/05/18 # Ready Player One (2018) - Worldwide - 12A - 29/03/18 # Wonder Wheel (2017) - UK - 12A - 09/03/18 # 12 Strong (2018) - USA - R''' - 19/01/18 # Paddington 2 (2017) - USA - '''PG - 12/01/18 # The Disaster Artist (2017) - International - 15 - 06/12/17 # Justice League (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/11/17 # Geostorm (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 20/10/17 # The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 13/10/17 # Blade Runner 2049 (2017) - USA - '''R - 06/10/17 # The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) - UK - U''' - 11/08/17 # Dunkirk (2017) - Worldwide - '''12A - 21/07/17 # The House (2017) - Worldwide - 15 - 30/06/17 # Wonder Woman (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/06/17 # King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 19/05/17 # Going in Style (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 07/04/17 # Kong: Skull Island (2017) - Worldwide - 12A - 09/03/17 # John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) - UK - 15 - 17/02/17 # The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) - Worldwide - U''' - 10/02/17 # Collateral Beauty (2016) - Worldwide - '''12A - 26/12/16 # Sully (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 02/12/16 # The Accountant (2016) - Worldwide - 15 - 04/11/16 # Cafe Society (2016) - UK - 12A - 02/09/16 # The Legend of Tarzan (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/07/16 # Central Intelligence (2016) - USA - PG-13 - 17/06/16 # Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/03/16 # Midnight Special (2016) - USA / Spain / France - PG-13 - 18/03/16 # The 33 (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 29/01/16 # Creed (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 15/01/16 # In the Heart of the Sea (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 26/12/15 # The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 14/08/15 # San Andreas (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 29/05/15 # John Wick (2014) - UK - 15 - 10/04/15 # Jupiter Ascending (2015) - Worldwide - 12A - 06/02/15 # Interstellar (2014) - International - 12A - 07/11/14 # The Nut Job (2014) - UK - U''' - 01/08/14 # The LEGO Movie (2014) - Worldwide - '''U - 14/02/14 # The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 13/12/13 # Gravity (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 08/11/13 # Pacific Rim (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 12/07/13 # Man of Steel (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 14/06/13 # The Great Gatsby (2013) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/05/13 # Beautiful Creatures (2013) - USA - PG-13 - 14/02/13 # Green Lantern (2011) - Worldwide - 12A - 17/06/11 # Inception (2010) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/07/10 # The Dark Knight (2008) - Worldwide - 12A - 25/07/08 # Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008) - USA - PG - 11/07/08 # Michael Clayton (2007) - USA - R''' - 05/10/07 # Ocean's Thirteen (2007) - Worldwide - '''PG - 08/06/07 # The Fountain (2006) - USA - R''' - 22/11/06 # The Prestige (2006) - International - '''12A - 10/11/06 # Poseidon (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 01/06/06 # Firewall (2006) - Worldwide - 12A - 31/03/06 # The Island (2005) - International - 12A - 12/08/05 # Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) - Worldwide - PG - 29/07/05 # Batman Begins (2005) - Worldwide - 12A - 16/06/05 # Ocean's Twelve (2004) - Worldwide - 12A - 04/02/05 # Racing Stripes (2005) - USA - PG - 14/01/05 # The Aviator (2004) - USA - PG-13 - 25/12/04 # New York Minute (2004) - Worldwide - PG - 30/07/04 # The Matrix Reloaded (2003) - Worldwide - 15 - 21/05/03 # Two Weeks Notice (2002) - Worldwide - 12A - 07/02/03 # Welcome to Collinwood (2002) - USA - R''' - 18/10/02 # Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Worldwide - '''12 - 15/02/02 # American Outlaws (2001) - Worldwide - 12 - 14/12/01 # Heist (2001) - Worldwide - 15 - 23/11/01 # Driven (2001) - Worldwide - PG - 05/10/01 # Rush Hour 2 (2001) - USA - PG-13 - 03/08/01 # Dungeons & Dragons (2000) - USA - PG-13 - 08/12/00 # The Little Vampire (2000) - USA - PG - 27/10/00 # Space Cowboys (2000) - Worldwide - PG - 15/09/00 # The Whole Nine Yards (2000) - Worldwide - 15 - 19/05/00 # Three Kings (1999) - Worldwide - 15 - 03/03/00 Category:Film Distributors